Collapsible bottles are well known as to contain fluid material with the fluid to be dispensed from an opening of the container with collapsing of the container. For example, hand cleaning fluid dispensers are known incorporating a pump for drawing fluid from a collapsible container and dispensing it onto a user's hand.
A disadvantage of previously known collapsible containers is that the containers sometimes collapse in a manner which traps fluid in the container. For example, the collapsible container may collapse prematurely at a middle portion along the length of the container preventing fluid in the container from flowing through the collapsed intermediate portion to a discharge opening. This disadvantage is particularly acute when the fluid to be dispensed is expensive and under circumstances when the dispensing of fluid is critical to be maintained. This disadvantage generally increases with increases in the viscosity of the material to be dispensed and particularly with fluids including particulate matter such as pumice in a hand cleaning fluid.